


Ciel Soleil - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Impregnation, Leg Irons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Trials, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Ciel Soleil's investigation gets far too close to Watts' operations in Atlas that the doctor is willing to allow, leading him to arrange for the young huntress to be found standing over a dead body at a very inopportune time.Framed for murder and slapped in handcuffs, Ciel will have to adjust to a life in prison under the Rogue Huntress Laws and all that brings.
Relationships: Ciel Soleil/Original Male Character(s), Ciel Soleil/Whitley Schnee
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Ciel Soleil - Arrested!

Dr. Arthur Watts had two problems he had to deal with.

The first, Jacques Schnee had been assassinated. Watts was hardly crying tears over the man but his replacement on the Atlas Council, one Flynt Coal, was not the good doctor’s patsy like the dust company executive had been. If he was to advance Salem’s agenda, he had to make sure he controlled a significant percentage of the council. As headmaster of Atlas Academy, he held one seat and he suspected he could dig up some leverage on some of the other members, but he’d still rather have another member in his pocket to be safe.

Fortunately, young Whitley Schnee had just come of age to hold office. And after the trauma of Jacques being assassinated by Neon Katt, it was only natural that the boy turned to his father’s closest political ally for guidance. Though, if Watts wanted to ensure that the heir to the SDC held him in the highest regard and would heed his advice to run for office in the upcoming election (which the doctor could easily rig for him), he’d need to provide him with some sort… gift to seal his allegiance.

Which brought him to his second problem, a young huntress-in-training named Ciel Soleil.

One of the most skilled and disciplined cadets at Atlas Academy, Ms. Soleil had been held in high enough regard by the late General Ironwood to be assigned to the same team as Pietro’s little toy during the Vytal Festival. Thus, she felt that his sudden assassination supposedly at the hands of Winter Schnee (who Watts had framed for the crime) was ‘fishy’. Which it was, but he couldn’t let her investigation reveal that to the public. And when Ms. Soleil needed to be discredited and Whitley needed a gift, well…

Watts could solve one problem with another.

Two problems in fact. Ms. Soleil had, after all, been paying regular visits to dear fat, oafish, _infuriating_ Pietro Polendina while he was rebuilding his little puppet.

Arthur was nothing if not efficient. And there was little more efficient than combining necessary manipulations with personal revenge.

* * *

Exit class at five o’clock. Board train at five-thirteen. Accommodating for any discrepancies in the schedule, she would disembark for Dr. Polendina’s laboratory between five-eighteen and five-twenty, spending exactly thirty minutes visiting with the doctor and inquiring about Penny’s reconstruction before returning to her dorm to work on her assignments and her investigation into General Ironwood’s assassination and the frameup she suspected had been committed against former specialist Winter Schnee.

Ciel sighed, tapping her watch on her dark-skinned wrist for comfort. She remembered a time before the Vytal Festival, before she’d found out her teammate was a robot and watched her be torn to pieces. Even after returning to her home kingdom, the world seemed so much more dangerous now. Dr. Polendina was a great help, but truthfully, nothing soothed the young huntress’s nerves like a tight, efficient schedule. As long as everything was on schedule, everything would be alright.

The beret-wearing woman strode into her associate’s laboratory, striding up to Penny’s incomplete new body, plugged into the power systems to keep her core stabilized. She smiled. She couldn’t say she and her teammate were close, but it was good to see her on the mend. Dr. Polendina had just gotten her optical sensors back online, so everything she was seeing would be upload to a memory server for her to enjoy once she was fully online again.

It would be… nice, to see her exuberant again. Like Penny should be.

Though speaking of exuberance, it had been approximately twenty seconds since she’d entered the main workroom and Dr. Polendina had not come forward to greet her. This was highly unusual.

Ciel glanced over to his workstation, only to find the scientist slumped over his desk. She shook her head, as exasperated with the older gentleman as she’d once been with his daughter. Atlas’s most brilliant mind should have known better than to let his sleep schedule slip so much that he couldn’t stay awake while at work.

She shuffled over to the doctor and gently shook his shoulder. “Dr. Polendina? Doctor? Doctor, you need to wake… up…”

The huntress-in-training hopped back, her shaking of the scientist causing his body to tumble to the floor, limp. Ciel dove to the ground, disregarding his scroll suddenly lighting up on his desk as if sending out a message.

The dark-skinned girl’s hands flew over the doctor’s body, her field medicine training immediately kicking in as she checked him for injuries. Unfortunately, there was severe bruising around the scientist’s neck, consistent with strangulation. And when she put her fingers to his neck and pressed her to his chest, her worst fears were confirmed.

He wasn’t breathing. Just like General Ironwood before him, Dr. Polendina had been assassinated.

Ciel’s mind filled with fury, her brow crinkling along with the golden marking on her brown forehead. To think that someone had cowardly murdered so a kind and loving man, someone who’d done so much good for the people of every kingdom. And Penny! What would she think when she returned?

His killer wouldn’t get away with this. Ciel swore it to herself right then and there. Just like she was investigating to prove Specialist Schnee innocent of the general’s assassination, so would she find who had slain Pietro Polendina.

There would be justice.

Unfortunately for her, she’d forgotten in that moment that justice was blind, and could not control where its sword came down. Or on _who_.

“Dr. Polendina!” a uniformed man shouted, rushing into the laboratory with a squad of military police at his back. “We got the alert from scroll! Are you alright—”

The soldiers froze at the sight of the fallen doctor, their helmets unable to completely conceal their shock at the beloved man’s fate. However, they were still trained military police and it was not long before they aimed their weapons at the most obvious suspect: Ciel herself, kneeling beside the corpse.

“Wait!” the huntress shouted, shooting to her feet. “I didn’t—”

“Hands in the air!” the lead officer yelled. “Hands in the air right now, or we will open fire!”

Ciel flinched at the booming threat, fear striking through her like ice. Combined with the respect she’d been taught for the chain of command at Atlas Academy, she didn’t waste a second raising her hands into the air.

Most of the squad kept their rifles trained on her as two officers stalked forward to her sides. One of the men fished her scroll out of her pocket while the other one latched a handcuff around the huntress’s left wrist, just below her wristwatch. Ciel mewled as the policeman easily overpowered her now auraless body and wrestled her arms behind her back, locking her in tight, freezing handcuffs with a distinctive _click_.

“Ciel Soleil,” the first officer leered, reading off the provisional huntress license on her scroll as he shot her a lecherous smirk. “Well, Ms. Soleil, you’re under arrest for the murder of Dr. Pietro Polendina. Through your crime, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Department of Military Police until a court of law passes down your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

Ciel gulped. “I do, officer. But you’ve made a mistake. I’m not a criminal! I’m innocent! I found him like this!”

“Found him? Ha!” the lead officer snorted. “We’ve been in this business a long time, Ms. Soleil. Those strangulation marks are recent and the emergency alert from the doctor’s scroll, that he’d have to be alive to send, arrived less than a minute ago.”

“Exactly forty-six seconds ago,” Ciel recounted from memory, her schedule attuned mind having easily kept the time. Only after she spoke did she realize what the officer had said. “Wait, he wasn’t alive when it sent—”

“So you admit you were here right before he died!” the lead officer shouted. “You’re going behind bars for this, Ms. Soleil! Give this criminal slut a taste of her punishment, boys!”

“What— _ah!_ ”

Ciel screamed as one of the policemen grabbed her dark locks of hair and tugged back hard, pain shooting through her scalp. The young huntress was so distracted by the agony that she couldn’t struggle as the other officer gripped her handcuffed wrists tight and marched her across the room. The ebony-skinned girl gasped as she was forcibly bent over Dr. Polendina’s desk, her round and buoyant breasts squeezing into the cold steel as her blue beret tumbled from atop her head.

The lead policeman came towards her and flipped up her black skirt, exposing her pert, chocolate bum to the frigid air of the lab. His course, cold palm smoothed its way across her soft butt cheeks, his fingers digging into her pliable flesh.

Ciel’s spine snapped completely straight, only kept from rising up by the policemen pinning her down to the desk. “Officer! Protocol dictates that suspects cannot be accosted— _aaahhh!_ ”

The huntress-in-training’s protests were cut off as the lead officer delivered a brutal _smack_ to her round butt cheeks, a high yelp escaping her lips. And while her lips were wide open, the uniformed man retrieved a special piece of prisoner restraining equipment from his belt.

Ciel’s screams were muffled as a bright red rubber ballgag was shoved into her mouth, silencing her protests as the black leather straps were tightened and locked around her head. She thrashed her head as the latches pressed into the back of her skull, the rubber sphere forcibly prying her lips open.

“That’ll teach our proper little murderess not to argue protocol when she’s killed one of the best men in the kingdom,” the lead officer snarled.

He pulled back his hand and delivered a bombardment of ruthless strikes to the arrested woman’s tender rump. Ciel squealed into her ballgag, her teeth biting into the thick rubber as she was mercilessly spanked like some back-alley tramp. Her mocha butt cheeks jiggled with each stinging blow, her bum tenderized by the brutal smacks.

And yet, while there was certainly a fair bit of pain surging through the handcuffed huntress, there was something else as well, something more than the utter terror at her situation. It was a strange heat, a warmth that grew in her core with each blow to her pillowy ass. It grew every time she was spanked, _disciplined_ like a naughty little criminal.

Ciel’s eyes widened in both fear and disgust at herself. What was happening to her?! Dr. Polendina was dead, she was being framed for his murder, and these military policemen weren’t following protocol—

“The transport’s out front, sarge,” one of the officers called, his fingers leaving his helmet’s earpiece. “We can book her and take her to the station whenever you want.”

“Good work,” the man spanking Ciel replied. “As a reward, this criminal slut’s strip search is yours, lad.”

“ _Waaahhht?!_ ” Ciel screeched into her gag.

“Thank you, sir!” the officer saluted, sparing no time rushing in just as the sergeant filled pulled away from spanking his prisoner.

Ciel gasped as she was wrenched to her feet by her handcuffed wrists, the chains jingling as the three uniformed policemen swarmed over her. One of the officers who’d pinned her to the desk wrapped his arms around her waist and contained the huntress’s frantic struggles to escape while his fellows set to work.

The one being ‘rewarded’ started with Ciel’s blue skirt, unlatching the fabric’s clasp from the inside and tugging the waistband down the soldier’s plentiful thighs before pulling it off completely. Catching sight of her regulation black panties, the policeman quickly snatched through away as well.

He whistled at the sight of Ciel’s exposed pussy lips. “I’ll take the cavity search, boys.”

Ciel’s cerulean eyes nearly burst out their sockets. Cavity Search!? He couldn’t really mean—

She didn’t even have time to finish the thought before the uniformed man raised two fingers and then rammed them past her sphincter and pussy lips. The bound huntress wailed into her crimson ballgag as the digits stuffed inside her core, the heat within her rising as they played within her cunt and asshole.

The other police officer was not ideal while his colleague molested their suspect. His fingers bent over the lip of Ciel’s black shoes and carefully extracted them from the huntress’s flailing feet. Catching her calves in his iron grip, he summarily undid the golden buttons of the Atlas student’s white boot chaps and tossed them away from her glistening dark flesh. The uniformed soldier soon extracted a set of heavy iron leg irons from his belt and latched each of the shackles around Ciel’s chocolate ankles.

He then skirted upward and laced his fingers around the centerline of the huntress’s white blouse. His course digits weaved between the cloth and carefully undid each of the golden buttons, a sharp _snap_ accompanying each removal until the garment was completely wide open. The shirt was ripped off Ciel’s shoulders, exposing her bouncing bust to the open air, barely held in check by her black lace bra.

The military policeman grinned, his fingers slipping under the bra and ripping the undergarment from Ciel’s chest. He reached out and wrapped his hands around her buoyant bust, his digits sinking into her dark breasts’ soft flesh.

Ciel mewled into her ballgag, the sensation of her arresting officer groping her forcing the pleasurable warmth from being fingered to expand to even greater heights. As her chocolate orbs were manhandled and her glistening quim and asshole were plunged again and again, the sensation within built to a level that she could no longer contain.

The arrested huntress threw back her head and wailed into her bright red ballgag, her nerves blasted with ecstasy as an orgasm rocked through her. Her limbs spasmed against her handcuffs and leg irons, the chains jingling until she collapsed with exhaustion into the third policeman’s arms.

The officer who’d been fingering her removed his digits from her cunt and ass, the former finger coated with her dripping juices. He slurped the finger and Ciel’s cum into his mouth.

“Yum,” he grinned. “Sweet criminal slut.”

“Move out, boys!” the sergeant commanded. “Let’s get this whore to jail where she belongs.”

Ciel, exhausted from her abuse and orgasm, offered no resistance as the policemen pushed on her bare shoulders and marched her out of the laboratory. On the way out, she caught sight of Penny’s unfinished form, a flash of hope running through her. The robot girl’s memory server would contain everything her optical nerves saw. They’d _prove_ that Dr. Polendina was dead before she entered the lab.

Justice would prevail. The system would see her proven innocent. It would save her.

Though at the moment, it humiliated her. As Ciel was marched the military compound, her bound, naked body on full display, all the military personal, including fellow Atlas students interning at the facility turned to watch her perp walk. Classmates gawked as she was led off in chains like a criminal slut, pointing at her jiggling breasts and their dark erect nipples.

At last, she and her escort reached the prison transport and she was shoved inside the truck, its interior already set up to resemble a standard police station processing area.

Once the doors were shut behind her, Ciel’s handcuffs were removed and she was briefly allowed to massage her chaffed wrists. But the moment right after, her long black gloves were forcibly dragged down her arms and confiscated, leaving her truly naked.

Yet, the blow that cut the young huntress the deepest was when the officers unclipped her wristwatch from her arm, stuffing it away in an evidence bag.

Barely able to keep the tears from her eyes and with her aura still negated by the gravity dust in her leg irons, Ciel shuffled over to a nearby table and dipped her fingers in an ink pad. Upon command from the policemen, she then pressed each of her fingertips into designated areas on official documents, recording her fingerprints for her new criminal record.

She was then handed a black plaque with white lettering and ordered to stand in front of a bright striped wall. Suckling on her drool covered ballgag, the chained student meekly marched where she was told, facing a tripod-mounted scroll with both her tear-stained face and her plaque, its lettering reading: _Inmate 59417 – Soleil, Ciel_.

The scroll flashed. She was commanded to turn ninety degrees. She did so, and another photo was taken, completing her mugshots. She had officially been booked as a criminal, a murderer.

The policemen wrenched Ciel’s arms behind her back and locked her wrists in handcuffs once more. She was then secured to the wall of the truck and the transport drove away, taking her to jail to await her trial.

She took a deep breath, desperate to calm her nerves. The footage needed to exonerate her was on Penny’s memory server. The police would find it. The system would prove her innocent. The station was exactly a thirteen-minute drive away from the laboratory compound.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Thank goodness Watts had found that memory server for Pietro’s toy before the police. Things could have gone very wrong if they’d seen the footage of Tyrian strangling the fat oaf instead of Ms. Soleil.

Fortunately, he had found it during his check over of the scene after the matter. As the Headmaster of Atlas Academy with a seat on the council, it was not difficult to get clearance for the investigation and learn about little Penny’s memory server. A little digital wizardry as was his specialty and the scorpion faunus escaping through one of Ironwood’s secret tunnels disappeared, replaced by the huntress-in-training the military police had found over Pietro’s corpse, now ‘caught’ on video strangling the doctor.

That same footage was now shown by the prosecution at Ms. Soleil’s trial, the ballgagged huntress quivering in her skintight orange prison uniform as the jury’s glares turned on her. Combined with how the military police had received Pietro’s distress signal only moments before she’d been found at the scene of the crime (Watts had jammed the signal until he’d seen his victim come into the laboratory on the cameras), and it wasn’t long before the foreman passed the verdict to the judge.

“Ciel Soleil! On the charges of high treason and murder in the first degree, the people of Atlas have found you _guilty_!” the judge pronounced.

The courtroom crowd leapt to their feet and roared with applause, having been convinced of the girl’s guilt by the prosecution’s evidence. Only Watts remained in his seat, his smile hidden by his mustache as he silently observed Ciel tremble at the verdict, tears streaking down her cheeks.

“Order! Order in the court!” the judge shouted, hammering his gavel until the crowd finally fell silent. Though, once that was done, he fixed the convicted huntress with his own wrathful glare. “Ms. Soleil, _as punishment for your crimes, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of slavery. Your arresting officer has accepted the right of first claim and optioned to have you sold on the kingdom’s market. Bailiffs, take her away!”_

Ciel whimpered as the bailiffs came forward and wrenched her arms behind her back, slapping the criminal huntress in handcuffs. The uniformed officers bent her over the defendant’s desk and latched a black leather slave collar around her neck, the gravity dust infused accessory sealing her aura forever.

The dark-skinned huntress was yanked back to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal, ready to undergo her slave training at Atlas Huntress Correctional before being sold to the highest bidder.

Well, not really the highest bidder. Watts had already taken steps to ensure that he would win her auction no matter what. It wouldn’t do if he’d created such a wonderful frame job only for the girl to end up as someone’s toy instead of his gift to Whitley. It would just be shoddy work.

And Arthur Watts didn’t do shoddy work.

* * *

Ciel Soleil didn’t do shoddy work. Throughout her life, whether it was her studies or her huntress training or anything else, she _always_ did her best. And her best was always exceptional. So, even though she was naturally horrified at being framed for murder and sentenced to a life as a breeding slave, once the first few days of shock had worn off, she’d done what she did best. Compartmentalized her emotions and set to work excelling at her current task.

Even if that current task was demeaning and horrendous.

“Put your back into it, 59417!” the prison slave trainer roared, swatting Ciel’s ass with a thick wooden paddle, stinging pain that she’d been conditioned to feel as pleasure pouring through her butt cheeks. “Come on, you uptight whore! Your owner’s picking you up today, so you don’t get to slack!”

Ciel might have protested that she’d never slacked at her training, but even if she’d been foolish enough to contradict her jailer, her mouth was currently obstructed by a guard’s meaty cock, jamming past her lips and down her gullet as her nose smacked into the man’s pelvis. Another guard stood behind her, holding her arms behind her back as he ravaged her asshole with his dick.

Naked save for her slave collar, bent over, coated in glistening sweat, and spit-roasted was hardly an unusual position for the convicted former huntress. Since she’d been designated to be sold as a breeding slave as her sentence, the kingdom had the responsibility to ensure she was well-trained for her master’s safety and enjoyment. And that training had meant a schedule.

Wake up at six o’clock, the guards would arrive at six-fifteen to escort her to the prison showers, which she would then spend a minimum of ten minutes in (longer if the guards decided they wanted to join in with her) before being taken to breakfast. After approximately half an hour, she would be escorted to the Punishment Chamber for the day’s training, which excluding a lunch break at noon and a dinner break at five-thirty, would take up the rest of the day until she was returned to her cell at nine-thirty.

Of course, if the trainers or guards wished, they could always keep her longer. Or just leave her strung up in the Punishment Chamber with a vibrator defiling her pussy. Though Ciel had long been broken into obedience, they sometimes felt like doing it for fun.

However, today was the day the schedule broke. At exactly eleven o’clock, the one who’d bought her at auction, her new master, would arrive to take possession of his well-trained convict. And though it was possible that she’d been sold to a sadistic monster who’d burn cigarette bunts on her to get off on it, she held onto hope that she’d become the property of someone less horrible, one who might be favorably disposed if Ciel used her new skills to entertain him like no one had before.

Thus, she couldn’t find it in herself to furious with her trainer and guards, who had dragged her out of her cell for one last spit-roast and spanking. It would be good to get one last practice run in before she played for the highest stakes of her life.

And so, her tongue precisely and tantalizing flicked out to lap up the guard’s cock stabbing into her mouth, her lips suckling down on the meaty lollipop as she teased it with her licks. She clenched the muscles of her asshole in practiced patterns to massage the invading dick, the unformed man behind her gasping as he yanked back on her arms like the reins of an unruly mare.

At last, both the guards sank their stout rods into her holes and sighed, unleashing their loads into the convicted huntress. Ciel shivered, warm, thick cum filling up her bowels while a torrent of salty seed poured down her throat. The blue-eyed girl gulped down the tide of semen, its hot drink rushing across her tongue.

The guards pulled out of her and allowed the criminal slut slap against the rough stone floor, her glimmering, sweaty body drenching the ground as she panted. Her trainer set aside his paddle and stamped on top of her melon-sized butt cheek.

“You’re a good slut, Inmate 59417,” he chuckled. “You’ll make Mr. Schnee a happy man.”

Mr. Schnee? But that didn’t make sense. Jacques Schnee was dead.

“Get her up,” the trainer commanded, stepping off of Ciel. “No more time for games.”

The guards nodded and hefted Ciel to her feet, retrieving her skintight orange prison jumpsuit from where it had been tossed aside and stuffing the inmate back into her uniform, unzipping the slots of the fabric over her bust and privates. Her arms were yanked behind her back and her wrists locked in handcuffs once more.

Gripping her shoulders from both sides, the prison guards marched Ciel through the dark halls of Atlas Huntress Correctional. They passed scores of convicted huntresses languishing for their crimes before arriving at Ciel’s own prison cell.

A cell occupied by the prison warden… and Whitley Schnee.

“Ah, here we are,” the warden smiled. “Dr. Watts has gotten you a real winner, Mr. Schnee. Ms. Soleil here is one of our best learners, truly dedicated to paying her debt to society.”

“I’m sure,” Whitley mused, his crystal blue eyes scanning Ciel from head to toe, a note of uncertainty buried in his voice. “I’d like to spend some time alone with her—with my property.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the young man’s brief stutter, but the warden gave no sign that he’d noticed it. He merely shot the white-haired man an appreciative smirk and gave him a friendly clap on the back before leading the guards out, the barred door locked behind him.

Whitley stared at the handcuffed convict for a moment, biting over his lip. Finally, he spoke. “You were a huntress?”

“In training, master,” Ciel replied, dutifully bowing her head.

“Makes no difference to the law,” Whitley scowled. “My sisters were huntresses. Now look at them. Traitors and convicted sluts both, who deserve their sentences. Just like you do.”

“Yes, master,” Ciel said, shoving down her suspicions about Winter Schnee having been framed. She’d learned during her time in prison that a good slave only spoke when spoken to. “How would you like to punish this guilty criminal slut?”

Whitley took a deep breath, his eyes turning to ice. He didn’t bother answering her question, instead stomping forward, grabbing her bound arm, and whipping her around into the side of the cell wall. Ciel gasped as her dark pert nipples were pinned against the frigid stone, her master’s cold, firm grip encircling her handcuffed wrists.

She overheard a fly zipping down, only for her eyes to widen as an… abnormally sized object to poke against her pussy lips, the smooth, wet flesh shivering at the touch of a hard, bulbous tip.

“What?” Whitley squawked, though filled with uncertainty rather than the familiar fury of the guards. “What is it? Did I do something wrong? I just shove it in your hole, right—”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I apologize, master,” Ciel replied, bashfully dipping her head to the side. “It’s just… you are much larger than the guards.”

“I am? —I mean… of course, I am. It is only natural that a Schnee sits at the very top of humanity’s excellence,” Whitley preened, tightening his hold on her wrists. “Feel honored that a lowly criminal slave like yourself will be allowed to house it.”

He rammed the gargantuan length into her glistening snatch and Ciel felt a whole lot more than honored.

“ _Oh! Oooooohhhhhh!!!_ ” she moaned, an orgasm splitting her the second Whitley’s cock plunged into her depths. All her hard-earned technique and consummate professionalism abandoned her as her mind was blinded by sheer euphoria, a flood of pure pleasure sweeping over her nerves as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Ah, that is very nice—I mean, how do you like that, you convicted whore!” her master groaned, her handcuffs jingling as his pelvis clapped against her fat rump. “This is what the rest of your life will be! Do you like paying for your crimes?!”

“ _Yes, master! Yes!_ ” Ciel squealed, her tongue disgracefully flopping out of her mouth and dripping saliva everywhere. “ _Fuck me, like the guilty criminal slut I am! Cum inside me! We are exactly three days out from the prime zone of my menstrual cycle, and if you pump your incredible load inside me, I’m sure to get pregnant!”_

“How… how do know that so precisely?”

“ _I’m good with schedules, master—oh!_ ”

“Good with schedules? You may have more uses than I thought,” Whitley murmured, before he leaned in and whispered into his breeding slave’s ear, his hot breath tingling across the back of her chocolate neck. “Of course, your primary use is exactly what one would expect.”

“ _Yes, master! I’m your dirty convicted whore!_ ” Ciel wailed. “ _Pump a child into my criminal womb! Knock me up!_ ”

Her master chuckled, his nervousness finally banished for good. Squeezing hard around her chained wrists, he tripled the speed of his rapid thrusts. Ciel screamed with ecstasy as his cock railed through her core, its thick trunk battering through her soaked pussy walls and hammering deep into her cunt. The convicted murderess moaned as her orgasms became a never-ending cycle of pleasure as she was pounded like a slab of raw meat.

At last, Whitley reached his extraordinary limit and hilted himself deep in her drenched pussy. From his bulging cock poured forth a sea of molten cum, its blazing heat battering through her cunt and surging into the furthest reaches of her womb. Her master removed himself from her quim, a pale, virile creampie dripping down her plentiful thighs.

Ciel moaned out a gasp of complete and utter bliss, her face pressed up against the wall of her cell.

This. This was her fate, her duty. She deserved so much better, but she could hardly change anything now that she’d been convicted, now that the entire kingdom saw her as an assassin and a murderer. She was a criminal slut, a breeding slave, Inmate 59417.

And she’d perform that duty to the very best of her ability. Along with whatever else her master commanded of her.

* * *

“The council is meeting to discuss the new dust tariff at five-thirty. I can arrange for Mr. Sieben to bring you lunch in the limo so that you will have time to eat before the SDC board meeting at seven.”

“Excellent,” Whitley chimed, signing off on another measure to extend certain company benefits to his faunus workers that his father had previously stiffed them on. He turned to the side and smiled at his saving grace. “Thank you, Ciel.”

The stunning dark-skinned woman dressed smartly in a black pantsuit and pencil skirt, her slave collar shining over her ebony neck, returned his smile. “Of course, master.”

When Whitley had learned that both his sisters had been convicted on separate counts of murder and his father had been assassinated by some Neon Katt, he’d had no idea just how much his new position in the SDC and on the Atlas Council would run him ragged. Nor could he have predicted that the pillar that would help him bear it would be the woman convicted of strangling Dr. Pietro Polendina.

But Ms. Ciel Soleil, criminal slut she may have been, was also the finest personal assistant to ever grace the SDC. She kept track of all the dozens of meetings and functions he had to attend as both head of his family’s company and a councilman, working some kind of wizardry to make sure he had time to eat and sleep in between it all. Truly, he owed Dr. Watts a debt he could never repay for gifting her to him. He would never have survived without her.

And through him, the Schnee line would flourish.

With both his former sisters legally exiled from the family, Winter a breeding sow for Dr. Watts while Weiss was a caged songbird in Councilman Coal and Jaune Arc’s nightclub in Mantle, the responsibility of continuing the family name fell to him. And with the sheer power of their semblance, he could not, in good conscience, do anything then produce as many children with that power as he could. The Grimm did not rest, and humanity needed all the defenders it could get.

That those defenders would also expand the influence and prestige of the Schnee name, and by extension him, was irrelevant. As was the fact that such a plan enabled him the perfect excuse to form a harem of convicted whores to his heart’s content.

Of course, such an assortment of former huntresses would need an efficient and professional matron to manage them. Fortunately, that was a position that Ms. Soleil was more than capable of filling, especially since there was already a noticeable baby bump over her stomach, her supple breasts made even more alluring as their swelled forms stretched the chest of her pantsuit.

“Now that we have these documents signed, we can send them off to the refinery department,” Ciel declared, shuffling the papers into a manilla folder. “You have fifteen minutes until your meeting with Ms. Polendina.”

Ah yes. Apparently, Arthur had been so grieved by his old colleague Pietro’s death that he had personally completed the rebuilding of the man’s surrogate daughter, Ciel’s former teammate, the android Penny Polendina. Some scoundrels whispered that he’d only done it so that one of the most powerful weapons in the world was at his personal disposal, but Whitley saw no merit to the rumors. Dr. Watts was the most trustworthy man he’d ever met.

Besides, a man of Whitley’s statue dealt with enough stress without paying attention to such malicious slander. His mother and father had turned to drink to manage their tempers and look where it had gotten them.

Fortunately, Whitley had devised a more practical and _far_ more pleasurable alternative.

“A whole fifteen minutes,” he smirked, removing a small box from his desk. “The mind wonders.”

Ciel immediately snapped to attention, her hands folded behind her back. “How would you like me, master?”

“On your knees,” Whitley commanded. “But first, I have a gift for you.”

He opened up the box from his desk and removed a single blue wristwatch. Ciel’s eyes widened once she saw it.

“Master,” she murmured. “Is that—”

“Your watch that was confiscated when you were arrested? Why, yes, it is,” Whitley revealed. “I pulled a few strings. Now, be a good girl and get on your knees.”

“Of course, master,” Ciel smirked.

She knelt before his seated form, allowing Whitley to grab her arm and raise it to his level, at which point he latched the watch around the convicted slut’s slender wrist. A gift from a pleased master.

Once it was wrapped, he unzipped his fly and leaned back in his chair as his cock sprung up erect and large. A moment later, Ciel had sunk her head down on his length, her wet lips sealing the rod in the moist cavern of her mouth, her tongue tantalizingly lathering his flesh with her licks.

Whitley sighed in contentment. Oh yes. He owed Dr. Watts a great, _great,_ deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from ArkosLover07. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you wish to read about the events involving Winter, Weiss, and Neon's arrests, check out 'Winter Schnee - Arrested!', 'Weiss Schnee - Arrested!', and 'Neon Katt - Arrested!'.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Vernal  
> \- Oscar with Raven & Vernal  
> \- Weiss, Winter, & Willow  
> \- Salem  
> \- Crossover experiment (Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)


End file.
